


Sweet Treats

by Malmo722



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Baking, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malmo722/pseuds/Malmo722
Summary: I edited this myself so there is going to be loads of errors.





	Sweet Treats

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this myself so there is going to be loads of errors.

A cloud of white surrounded Jughead as he dumped flour into a large mixing bowl. He waved his hand around trying to clear the mess he had made while he let out a cough. 

Betty huffed, placing one hand on her hip and one hand on the kitchen island. "Jughead, I am so thankful you agreed to help me with this but you have to take this seriously!" She stated with an underlying hint of panic. "We have to make 200 cupcakes by tomorrow!" 

Betty Cooper had forgotten she promised Principal Weatherbee that she would make cupcakes for the school bake sale in passing. She was busy with a Blue and Gold deadline when she agreed. She could make 12 cupcakes no problem but she missed the part when he asked for 200. 

Betty had roped Jughead Jones into helping her. Betty had started tutoring Jughead in math Monday, Wednesday and every other Friday. They were acquaintances before, both being friends with Archie but they didn’t really know each other. Jughead approached her for help when he found out he was failing his algebra class which he desperately needed to pass to qualify for a scholarship. That scholarship was the only thing standing between him getting into a decent college or staying in Riverdale forever. 

The two had developed a strange friendship. They found they had a lot of similar interests. Jughead loved comics and so did Betty. Betty loved old Hammer horror and so did Jughead. Jughead loved cheesy romance novels and so did Betty. They did study when she tutored him but she always stayed way later than was necessary so they could trade books, movies or just show the other something they thought they would like. 

When Betty asked for Jughead's help it was a no brainer, she had helped him so much already.

"Betty, calm down it's not that much work." He tried to comfort. 

"This recipe only makes 12 cupcakes. Do you know how many times we are going to have to make this recipe?" She asked. 

“Well, if we double up on the recipe and you need to make 200..." He trailed off and started counting on his fingers. "That means we need to make 24 batches, right?" 

Betty looked away from him biting her lip so she wouldn't laugh. "Wow, that tutoring really isn't working." She muttered before focusing back on him. 

"No, we need to make 9 double batches just in case something goes wrong with one of them so we’ll have extras." 

"9 batches? That makes no sense, wouldn't that only be like 70 cupcakes?" 

Betty put on a sympathetic pout and moved towards him. "Awe, you sweet baby angel." She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. 

"What!? Math is stupid! Why are their letters in math? Letters I understand but if you throw a fraction beside it I'm lost." He passed her the bowl with flour in it and she began remeasuring to make sure everything was precise. 

"Are your grades improving at all?" She asked. 

"I'm above failing now but it's still not good enough to get that scholarship." He mumbled with a frown. 

“We’ll get you there, Jug, don’t worry.” Betty looked down at the recipe and began measuring out sugar. “Maybe I should tutor you more. Can you do every Friday or Tuesday’s or something?” She asked. “We can even do it at Pop’s if you want. Get some burgers, a shake or two.” She smiled but didn't glance at him. 

“Yeah, that sounds like fun. I learn better when I’m full.” He chuckled. 

Betty’s cheeks flushed. She hadn’t admitted to anyone, she had barely admitted it to herself, that she had developed a crush on Jughead. She was enamoured with his bright blue eyes, ached to touch his silky raven coloured hair and dreamed about kissing his pouty lips. Betty wished she had the courage to ask him out for real, not a study date, not a mad rush to make 200 cupcakes, a real date. 

“Can you start making all the buttercream for me?” Betty asked as she got to work on something she was sure would keep her up until the early hours of the morning. 

Jughead played music from his phone as they worked tirelessly to get everything ready. Around 11 he looked around at all the cupcakes that had already been made. “How the hell are we gonna get all these to school tomorrow?” He asked rubbing the crown of his head leaving streaks of flour there. 

Betty’s eyes went wide. “I have no idea.” She rubbed her face. “Shit.” Betty tightened her ponytail and bent down to look in a cupboard. "I have these three huge containers." She exhibited as she placed them on the few square feet of counter space that wasn't being taken up. "Can you run to Archie's and see if he has anything? Maybe we'll just have to make two trips." She shrugged. 

Jughead dashed off and was back in a flash carrying two containers looking similar to the ones Betty had found.

"I had an idea." He said placing them down on top of the others. "Why don't we have a bottom layer that we leave un-iced and then place another layer of iced ones on top. We can finish the rest when we get there." 

Betty's eyes lit up. "That's a great idea Jug!" She attacked him with a hug. "You're so smart, you're gonna go to heaven." She beamed. 

Jughead laughed awkwardly, returning her hug, his arms tight around her waist. “Well, I'm not just a pretty face." 

They parted and gazed at each, staring into each others eyes like they forgot where they were and that they were "just friends". 

Betty looked away first and went back to making another batch of cupcakes. "It also means we won't have to stay up so late." 

"I love my sleep." He sang as he began icing some of the cupcakes with vanilla icing and dipping them in shredded coconut. 

They work silently, Jughead decorating a full batch and Betty getting 24 more cupcakes in the oven. 

Jughead watched Betty work as she tidied up before she had to make her final batch. He opened and closed his mouth multiple times deciding if he should say what he wanted to say. As if someone like Betty Cooper would go to the Spring Formal with someone likehim. He was a ruffian from the wrong side of the tracks who couldn't even solve for X while she was a genius. She was a golden haired goddess that always did what was right and brought out the best in people. She wanted people to succeed and was willing to share some of what made her so special with everyone around her. There was no way she saw him as a potential boyfriend when she looked at him with her vibrant green eyes. There was certainly no way he would be the type of guy who'd she allow to see what was under all those soft sweaters she always wore. He was sure that in Betty's eyes he was just a friend. 

"Hey Bets?" He mustered up the courage to say. "Are you going to the dance next month?" He asked. 

“Hmmm?” He looked up at him. “Oh, the Spring Formal?” Her face scrunched up in uncertainty. “Um, I’m not sure. I know Arch and Ronnie are going but I haven’t decided if I want to be a third wheel or not.” She chuckled. 

“Well, maybe, you don’t have to be a third wheel if… you… come… with… me.” He drew out his sentence trying to gage her reaction with each word. 

Betty’s eyes widened. “Oh, do you mean like a date?” 

“I mean, it doesn’t have to be, we can just like-” He stopped talking and stood tall. “Yeah, like a date.” 

Betty didn’t move as she gaped at Jughead. 

After a few moments of her saying and doing nothing, Jughead began to panic. “Sorry, that was stupid, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I mean you barely know me. What was I think-”

He was cut off when Betty pushed up on her tippy toes and placed a soft kiss against his lips. Jughead bent his knees a little and wrapped his arms around her waist deepening the liplock. They parted when they needed to come up for air. 

“I’d love to go to formal with you.” Betty beamed. 

Jughead grinned back and as he looked at her with a soft caring expression which quickly changed to one of concern. “Is something burning?” 

“Oh fuck!” Betty exclaimed turning to open the oven releasing a billow of smoke. She let out a laugh that came from her belly. “I guess we are gonna be here a little while longer.” She stated with a shrug.

“I gotta tell you Bets, there is no place else I’d rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you can.


End file.
